


Ciao, Giorgio

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: This is my personal goodbye to Jorge...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ciao, Giorgio

It's hard to find words. I've lost another piece of my history.

After Dani last year, I was preparing myself for Vale's retirement and the last thing I could imagine, was that Jorge would made that move before him. But when he crashed in Assen, as he said yesterday, I thought 'Ok, it's not worth it anymore. Don't put your health in danger, Jorge. Take a break'. 

Knowing he's a fighter, I wished I was wrong but I can perfectly understand the way he felt back then and the complete lack of help from his team and team manager surely didn't help. I despise Alberto Puig with all my strenght. He's been able to destroy two of the greatest riders we've ever had in MotoGP in two years, he's not even deserving to be called a man.

Yesterday I cried, I have no problems in admitting it.   
And I will probably go on crying until the race would be over on Sunday because he's been part of my life, whether I liked him or not, for 11 years. 

I remember him joining Vale in Yamaha in 2008... God, I couldn't stand him! Why couldn't it be Dani to be our team-mate? No, we had to be gifted with the most annoying brat in the paddock... but the fights with him for the titles have been epic.  
Dani and Jorge have been the greatest rivlas we've had (yes, I'm talking considering me and Vale). Always correct. We've had our arguments but I'm sure there has always been respect, also because Jorge has never pretended to be friendly or smiley like someone else did, before stabbing Vale on his back. Him and his huge ego made him really unpleasant but he's always been true to himself, and that's something out of common.

The way Vale and him got closer after Jorge left Yamaha is something I didn't expect but is the proof that there has never been a real war between them, only competition.   
Watching how down Vale was yesterday breaks my heart even more... he's seeing pieces of his life leaving while he's still there to fight against young boys who consider him a 'granpa'.   
The bond between Vale, Dani, Jorge, Dovi and Cal is not visible but stronger than what we may think. It's another generation of riders and when the last of them would retire (which would probably happen next year) it would really be the end of an era I'm really proud and honoured to have lived.

I really wish we would see Jorge back somehow, I still haven't given up the idea of him as a Yamaha tester, Vale yesterday said it would be great. But even if he will decide to cut all the ties, the most important thing of all is that he's happy with his decision and regains all his strenght and health.

Ciao, Giorgio, grazie.


End file.
